This research proposal is to continue in participation in a cooperative group (Radiation Therapy Oncology Group) for the purpose of conducting joint clinical investigation, in order to advance radiotherapeutic and multi-modality treatment knowledge in the curative and palliative management of cancer. METHODOLOGY: Development of specific and meaningful group protocols and provision of an adequate number of patients to answer significant questions in the treatment of cancer, which is not possible on the basis of the number of patients seen in any one institution. A sophisticated biostatistical center was established to ensure satisfactory methodology of the studies, and aid in identifying an order to priorities for those studies which are of the greatest, immediate importance and which can yield an answer in a reasonable period of time. A new emphasis is in the areas of development of group characteristic protocols relating to unconventional fractionation regimens, radiation sensitizers, high LET radiation, and registration and study of long-term data pertaining to radiation complications and sequale. We will participate in at least ten RTOC protocol studies. We will devote our effort in new protocol development and in group committee activities. We will cooperate with other departments in our institution in their group activities, particularly in carrying out the radiotherapy component of their multi-modality protocol studies.